Determine whether irbesartan will increase the time to the composite end point of doubling serum creatinine, end stage renal disease or death compared to placebo in hypertensive patients with diabetic nephropathy due to Type II diabetes mellitus. Compare the safety and tolerance of irbesartan with placebo when administered long-term to hypertensive patients with diabetic nephropathy.